Breathless
by Glasgow
Summary: Lestrade et Sherlock sous la douche, voilà ce que ça donne, surtout avec une petite dose de sentiments.


Me voici de retour avec un petit Lestrade/Sherlock, parce que décidemment il n'y en aura jamais assez ;) Et un lemon en prime. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

« Pas un mot ! » ordonna Sherlock en se glissant dans la cabine de douche auprès de l'homme qui s'y trouvait déjà.

Lestrade eut un petit rire mais obtempéra de bon cœur, d'autant plus que son compagnon semblait déjà passablement excité, risquer de le vexer par une réflexion malvenue n'était décidément pas un bon plan alors que la journée commençait si agréablement. Greg savait ce qui chiffonnait autant le cadet. En effet, Sherlock était fier de pouvoir se vanter ne pas être porté sur le sexe. Et cela avait été vrai pendant longtemps, s'offrant à son amant de manière distante et automatique, s'acquittant de ce qui s'apparentait à un devoir conjugal pour satisfaire cet homme qu'il estimait malgré tout. Mais parfois, quand les circonstances étaient idéales, comme le simple mortel qu'il était il se laissait emporter par le désir. Il n'était certainement pas très à l'aise avec ces pulsions tellement terre à terre, mais au moins était-il capable de faire montre dans ces moments-là d'un zèle tout particulier. Et cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent à présent.

Sherlock Holmes avait découvert le sexe auprès de l'inspecteur Lestrade d'une façon, si elle était passablement originale pour le commun des mortels, somme toute totalement logique pour lui. C'était trois ans plus tôt, alors qu'une affaire de meurtres en série secouait la ville depuis plusieurs semaines. Sherlock voulait travailler sur cette enquête, mais Lestrade avait eu des consignes de la part de ses supérieurs, qui voyaient les intrusions du détective d'un mauvais œil.

N'ayant aucune intention de se contente de ce refus, le cadet s'était lancé dans une véritable campagne de harcèlement sur la personne du DI, qui tenait bon malgré les menaces ou le marchandage. Jusqu'à ce que le petit génie ne trouve le seul point faible capable de fonctionner, à savoir lui-même. Il avait effectivement compris depuis un moment déjà que Lestrade en pinçait pour lui et malgré ses réticences envers la trop grande proximité entre deux personnes, il envisageait enfin d'utiliser cette attirance à l'égard sa personne. Ainsi le policier était rentré un soir chez lui pour trouver Sherlock, qui s'était une fois de plus amuser à crocheter sa serrure, à moins qu'il n'ait fait un double de ses clés à son insu, l'attendant bien sagement dans le salon. Avant que l'aîné ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il lui avait sauté dessus, l'embrassant avec un savoir faire que nul n'aurait pu soupçonner chez lui. Une fois Greg tout à fait excité, Holmes avait dévoilé son jeu. Il n'irait jusqu'au bout qu'une fois avoir obtenu la promesse d'être inclus dans cette fameuse enquête. Lestrade avait sérieusement pesé le pour et le contre. Malgré son envie, malgré son érection douloureuse à ce stade, et la langue qui titillait son cou, il avait sérieusement envisagé l'envoyer se faire foutre et se terminer tout seul. Mais Sherlock n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui résiste et cette fois n'avait pas fait exception.

Rétrospectivement, le policier n'était pas fier d'avoir cédé. Mais en plus d'une résolution rapide de son affaire et le nombre de vies épargnées qui allaient avec – à se demander pourquoi le génie n'était pas plutôt accueilli à bras ouverts – cet évènement avait eu une conséquence inattendue. Vierge jusqu'à ce soir là, Holmes avait pris goût à l'acte charnel. Face à un Lestrade guère farouche, il était donc revenu régulièrement à la charge, de plus en plus souvent à mesure que le temps passait. Bien sûr il n'aurait reconnu ce qu'il considérait comme une faiblesse pour rien au monde, s'inventant toujours des excuses, pas toujours forcément bonnes d'ailleurs, pour lier le sexe avec un service dont il avait besoin, une façon de continuer encore à croire que le policier était le seul à être sentimentalement affecté. Lestrade, qui était loin d'être dupe, laissait faire volontiers s'amusant le plus souvent de cette situation. Mieux, ces derniers temps, à mesure que l'attrait pour le sexe de Sherlock grandissait, il parvenait lui-même à provoquer quelques étreintes. Le détective semblait enfin accepter le fait qu'il était humain.

La veille Watson était parti pour une série de conférences médicales à Glasgow et, profitant d'être seul à Baker Street, le détective avait envoyé un sms à son amant, lui proposant de le rejoindre. Il faisait ça parfois quand John n'était pas là. Il n'en comprenait pas la raison, mais les faits étaient là, il aimait passer du temps avec Lestrade. Celui-ci était d'une intelligence plus que limitée, dénué du moindre bon sens élémentaire, mais dans un lit… disons qu'il était capable de faire oublier ses défauts en faisant montre d'une ingéniosité et d'un talent sans pareil. Sherlock avait bien essayé d'y résister le plus longtemps possible. Mais son passé de toxico ne jouait pas en sa faveur, il ne se droguait plus, ne fumait plus, qu'il soit devenu accro à quelque chose d'aussi basique que le sexe semblait finalement relativement logique. C'était d'ailleurs une addiction nettement plus saine, même si elle le faisait se sentir faible un peu trop souvent à son goût.

Lestrade avait évidemment accepté l'invitation, ça au moins ne changeait pas, quelque soit le domaine le policier était toujours prêt à faire ses quatre volontés, rassurant comme constat. Ils avaient fait l'amour jusque tard dans la nuit avant de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, détail que le cadet n'avait pas prémédité, mais après tout après avoir accepté son amant en lui, il n'était plus vraiment à cela près en terme de lâcher prise. Et puis le policier avait cet avantage que ce qui se passait durant ces moments là n'était ensuite plus jamais remis sur le tapis. Perdre le contrôle dans ces conditions n'était donc pas si difficile.

Au matin, le cadet s'était réveillé pour constater qu'il était seul dans son lit, avant d'entendre le bruit de la douche. Pour faire taire son soulagement en constatant que Greg n'était pas parti, il avait enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller de son compagnon. Mauvaise idée, à inspirer ainsi son odeur, son envie de lui était revenue en force. Sans chercher à se mentir il avait finalement filé dans la salle de bain. Aucune raison de chercher à se le cacher, il prenait son pied à faire l'amour avec Lestrade, il avait réalisé depuis peu que l'assumer évitait pas mal de questionnements désagréables qui ne faisaient que gâcher le plaisir inévitablement pris ensuite.

C'est donc passablement excité et assumant autant que possible qu'il entra dans la cabine de douche. Si Lestrade fut surpris, il eut le bon sens de ne pas le montrer. Greg se retourna vers lui et prit le gamin dans ses bras non sans avoir pris un instant pour contempler son visage rougi, ses yeux assombris. Dire qu'il l'aimait était un euphémisme. Il l'aimait bien plus que chacune des femmes qui avait traversé sa vie, y compris celle qu'il avait épousé, davantage également que les quelques hommes qui avaient partagé son lit, pour lesquels il ne s'était jamais senti capable d'assumer cette homosexualité qui le définissait pourtant depuis son plus jeune âge. Désormais, auprès de Sherlock il n'y avait plus de doute, il était amoureux, gay et même pas honteux de l'être. Il aurait assumé sans la moindre hésitation cette relation au grand jour si seulement son compagnon était le genre à faire cela. Parce qu'il ne se leurrait as, et ce triste constat était probablement une cruelle ironie au sein de cette relation dans laquelle il se définissait totalement. Sherlock ne l'aimait pas. Il se servait de lui, le manipulant pour faciliter son travail et donc sa vie en profitant sans vergogne des sentiments éprouvés par le policier. Il l'utilisait également pour assouvir ses quelques désirs charnels. Et cela s'arrêtait là. Pas que Greg s'en plaigne, en tout cas pas vraiment. Il était en quelque sorte la victime consentante de ces manipulations puisqu'il parvenait à y trouver son compte. Et puis c'était flatteur finalement de se savoir le seul à être jamais parvenu à faire jouir un type comme Sherlock. Le seul dont le cadet ait jamais ronronné le prénom d'une voix suppliante tout en s'offrant comme il ne le faisait jamais avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Alors pour ces quelques moments ô combien jubilatoire, Greg voulait bien passer l'éponge sur les aspects négatifs. D'ailleurs il ne se fourvoyait pas, il n'avait jamais été capable de mener à bien une relation saine par le passé, ce qu'il avait avec Sherlock était probablement ce qu'il pourrait avoir de plus normal, dans ces conditions pourquoi s'en plaindre ? Et le cadet, foutrement doué dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, y compris et surtout quand cela concernait le sexe – dur à croire d'ailleurs qu'il se soit avéré puceau avant que Greg ne le touche – n'avait aucune difficulté à faire oublier les quelques désagréments de cette liaison définitivement peu banale.

Le policier frissonna en voyant son amant se mettre à genoux devant lui. Il ne lui en fallut guère plus pour durcir davantage. Sherlock Holmes, qui ne s'abaissait devant qui que ce soit, le prit alors dans sa bouche sans une once d'hésitation. Fermant les yeux en grognant, Lestrade se demanda ce qui était le plus excitant entre la caresse qu'il recevait ou l'incongruité de la situation. Ne parvenant à trancher, il s'appuya d'une main sur le mur carrelé en face de lui tandis que l'autre glissait dans les cheveux noirs détrempés. C'était parfait ! Sherlock tour à tour léchait ou suçait sa hampe, alliant douceur et vigueur. Les lèvres se pincèrent autour du gland, siège de tous les plaisirs, au moment où ses doigts virent titiller ses bourses. Tout son corps se tendant, Greg sut qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir bien longtemps. Il allait en faire la remarque à voix haute avant de réaliser qu'il n'était plus capable d'articuler quoi que ce soit. Qu'importe, Sherlock avait compris. Il comprenait toujours. A lui donc de choisir s'il voulait que cela se finisse de cette façon ou non. Il ne laissait alors aucun doute quant à ce qu'il voulait lorsqu'il s'écarta lentement. Soulagé de sentir la tension baisser d'un cran tout autant que frustré de ne se voir offrir la délivrance pourtant si proche, Greg gémit pitoyablement tandis que son compagnon se relevait. Sherlock se colla à lui, leurs deux corps s'épousant à la perfection, leurs érections se caressant subtilement, et l'embrassa langoureusement. Ses baisers, dont il ne gratifiait le policier qu'au plus fort de la passion, était au moins aussi parfaits que ses fellations. Lestrade noua ses mains à ses hanches, l'attirant plus près encore si c'était possible, donnant l'impression de vouloir fusionner tout entier avec lui, et répondit avec ardeur à la langue qui fouillait sa bouche.

Sherlock s'écarta finalement et sans un mot, mais y avait-il un doute sur ce qu'il avait à l'esprit ?, il alla s'adosser contre la paroi vitrée de la cabine. Un bref instant Lestrade s'imagina la réaction de John s'il arrivait subitement et les trouvait ainsi. Il estima l'image excitante, au moins autant que de voir le cadet dans cette position de soumission, dos cambré, jambes écartées. Sherlock avait le chic pour provoquer les situations les plus improbables. Pas qu'il y ait de quoi à se plaindre d'ailleurs. Il le rejoignit, laissant ses mains s'égarer sur le corps pâle alors qu'il embrassait sa nuque. Sherlock se tendit imperceptiblement en soupirant outrageusement.

« Lestrade, pour l'amour du ciel, il y a eu assez de préliminaires cette nuit. »

Pas faux, songea l'interpellé avec amusement. A sa décharge il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était montré capable d'assurer sur tel laps de temps. Le cap récent, et tout à fait effrayant, de la cinquantaine n'était pas sans conséquence, mais Sherlock, le principal intéressé ignorait par quel miracle, effaçait ces effets gênants. Par sa fraîcheur, son innocence, le gamin lui offrait en quelque sorte une seconde jeunesse.

Profitant de ces atouts, l'inspecteur se saisit à pleines mains des deux globes charnus, les pétrissant tout en les écartant. Il savait très exactement comment tout cela allait se terminer. Il allait se fondre entre ces fesses fermes, faire passionnément l'amour à Sherlock et surtout y prendre lui-même un pied d'enfer.

Et c'est très exactement ce qu'il fit. Posséder ce corps que lui seul avait jamais touché c'était goûter au paradis. Chacune des réactions de Sherlock, chacun de ses gémissements, de ses mouvements avaient lieu à l'exact moment où il fallait. Il était réceptif et savait si bien l'extérioriser. Dans ces moments seuls il parvenait à baisser sa carapace, Greg l'aimait entre autre pour cela.

Plantant solidement ses doigts dans ses hanches fines, il le pénétra enfin. Sherlock eut un feulement, se cambrant davantage pour s'offrir plus encore.

« Greg… hum Greg… »

La voix était étranglée et provoqua chez Lestrade un frisson de plaisir. Le cadet n'utilisait son prénom que dans ces moments-là, lorsqu'il n'était plus maître de lui-même, et à chaque fois d'un ton si lascif qui prenait aux tripes.

Sherlock aimait ce qu'il était en train de subir. Oh bien sûr il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute, mais c'était la stricte vérité. Lâcher prise, ne plus rien contrôler, ne plus réfléchir surtout… juste pour quelques minutes… c'était reposant, excitant. Il ressentait comme une forme malsaine d'attrait pour le danger, comme si à tout moment il pouvait se pendre définitivement. Greg accéléra la cadence, et lui ferma les yeux, plus certain de même se rappeler seulement son nom. Un cri lui échappa, qu'il ne songea pas un instant à retenir. C'était inutile, son amant n'avait de toute façon aucun doute quant au bien qu'il lui faisait. Et puis Lestrade avait ceci de bien que ce qui se passait durant leurs étreintes n'était jamais abordé en dehors. Bien souvent l'aîné aurait pu lui faire une réflexion quant à sa façon de lâcher prise dans ces moments-là afin de lui faire voir qu'il était loin de toute considération émotive, mais il ne disait rien, supportant chacune de ses excentricités avec un calme exemplaire. Oui, à sa façon Lestrade était attachant et avait réussi à se rendre indispensable. Le détective n'aurait modifié sa façon de vivre pour rien au monde, mais ces rares moments à deux qu'ils parvenaient à grappiller avaient désormais une place essentielle dans son cœur. Ce même cœur dont il ne s'était découvert l'existence que récemment.

Comme toujours tout entier concentré sur son environnement, le jeune homme avait pleinement conscience de l'eau tiède qui glissait sur son corps, sa peau brûlante lui donnant l'impression d'être à vif ressentait même chacune des gouttes comme autant de caresses lascives. Les doigts de Lestrade ancré dans ses hanches semblaient décidés à marquer son épiderme de façon durable. Les baisers dans son cou étaient comme des chocs électriques, faisant frissonner tout son être. Et le mouvement de va-et-vient entêtant sustentait son corps en demande, ce corps qu'il tentait toujours tellement de contrôler, mais qui lui échappait totalement dans ces moments-là, ce corps qui ne semblait plus lui appartenir, mais plutôt être un simple prolongement de celui de son amant.

Comme s'il n'avait pas conscience du pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui, ou justement pour en profiter davantage, Greg relâcha sa taille d'une main qu'il porta plutôt à son membre tendu. Sherlock laissa échapper un juron, pas certain d'être capable d'en supporter davantage. Tout son être lui faisait l'impression de n'être plus que terminaisons nerveuses dont le point culminant se faisait dans son bas ventre en feu. Il tremblait, haletait et avait mal surtout de cette jouissance qui se faisait tellement attendre, mettant tout son corps à la torture. Il aurait voulu hurler à Greg tout son plaisir, l'enjoindre du même coup à le posséder plus fort, le caresser plus vite, pourtant désormais il ne pouvait plus parler, ne savait même plus comment s'y pendre pour articuler un mot. Alors entre chaque maigre tentative pour reprendre son souffle, il se contenait de gémir, ou grogner selon que son amant touchait sa prostate ou se contentait simplement de quelques mouvements amples.

« Sherlock, jouis. Jouis pour moi. »

La voix à son oreille avait quelque chose d'entêtant lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots. Sherlock Holmes n'était pas homme à recevoir des ordres, même murmurés d'une façon si aguicheuse, pourtant cette fois il sut à la seconde où il les entendit qu'il ne pourrait que capituler.

« Sherlock… »

Encore cette voix rendue si rauque par les cigarettes et le mode de vie tout particulier du policier et cette fois c'en fut trop pour le cadet. Avec une grimace, pour laquelle il se réjouit de tourner le dos à son amant, il perdit totalement pied, se laissant gagner par l'orgasme dans un cri étranglé.

Il ne fallut guère de temps à l'autre homme pour le rejoindre et Sherlock, la tête comme emplie de coton, accueillit sa semence avec une étrange satisfaction, celle du devoir accompli peut-être. Puis il se laissa aller en arrière dans ses bras, appréciant le contact de ce membre toujours en lui tout autant que le calme qui faisait suite à cette débauche des sens. Tandis que Greg, le souffle toujours un peu erratique, effleurait tranquillement son cou de ses lèvres, le détective se prit à analyser le plaisir qu'il venait de pendre. Ce même plaisir dont il était devenu si dépendant. Au début de cette drôle de relation avec l'inspecteur il avait vu dans chacune de leurs étreintes un sujet d'expérience. Le sexe aussi bien que l'argent semblait régir le monde et longtemps Sherlock n'en avait pas compris la raison. Aujourd'hui qu'il savait de quoi il parlait il continuait évidemment à trouver cela absurde, mais il comprenait néanmoins certaines choses. Lui-même désormais aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que son amant continue à l'honorer de sa présence, à lui procurer ce plaisir qu'il ne goûtait que dans ces moments-là.

« A quoi tu penses ? » s'enquit l'aîné.

L'interpellé se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il se refusait à avouer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. S'offrir à lui comme il le faisait le rendait déjà suffisamment vulnérable et prévisible, inutile donc d'en rajouter.

« Tu n'as pas à être gêné, reprit Greg tout en caressant lentement son ventre. Apprécier faire l'amour ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de faible, ça te rend juste humain. Et ça c'est pas désagréable pour moi. »

En réponse au petit rire de son amant, le détective émit un grognement. C'était tellement rageant que quelqu'un puisse lire ainsi dans son esprit alors qu'habituellement c'était plutôt l'inverse. Décidément le plaisir avait des effets dévastateurs sur son intelligence supérieure. Heureusement, l'effet n'était que provisoire. Il se blottit plus fort contre son amant, décidé à profiter le temps que cela devait durer, satisfait malgré ses hésitations.

**THE END.**


End file.
